


Cookies 'n' Kisses

by witchyvinci



Series: The Childhood He Never Had [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Flour fight, Fluff, M/M, Rainy Days, Soft Kisses, Soft!Hanzo, honestly just soft boys in love, i love my happy sons, soft!mccree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyvinci/pseuds/witchyvinci
Summary: As a child Hanzo Shimada never had a chance to experience foolish childhood memories. McCree helps him learn what he never knew he missed.//While thunder and rain echo in the black of the night sky, Hanzo is greeted at the door by the scent of cocoa and brown sugar only to find Jesse covered in flour, batter, and an irresistible grin.





	Cookies 'n' Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all thanks for reading!! I hope to include more in this series and will hopefully add a new prompt weekly! 
> 
> This prompt was inspired by: cascadedEquilibrium thank you for all your kind words!!!
> 
> Totally open for any prompts if theres anything you wanted to see them do!!
> 
> **EDIT** in the previous edit it came across as if Hanzo did not know how to crack an egg (which is ridiculous) so that has been changed!!

There was a smell in the air unknown to Hanzo, sweet and comforting. His hair was damp from the downpour outside, hanging down his shoulders in wet curls. The thunder cracked, the sound muted from inside the apartment.

The lights were off, the apartment enveloped in total blackness, only a soft glow emitting from the kitchen.

“Jesse?” He called out, removing his soaked boots.

“In here,” a voice answered. He followed the reply to the kitchen, his hand feeling the wall as he manoevered through the darkness. A dim light spilled out from under the door, and Hanzo slowly pushed it open, white light filling the apartment, painting it in brightness. A million scents seemed to hit Hanzo at once: cinnamon, chocolate, brown sugar, and the familiar scent of musk and cigars which he had grown so much to love.

Jesse stood inside by the island, crouched over a stainless steel bowl, whisking furiously. His cheeks were stained with flour, and batter decorated his moth-bitten shirt. He flashed a grin at Hanzo dimples in full blast over his sepia skin, drawing Hanzo closer to investigate the sight. The oven let out a long tone, and McCree eagerly rushed to it. Hanzo looked down into the bowl, a brown sludge glaring back at up him, the occasional chunk of chocolate swirled inside.

“What is this?”

“It’s cookie batter, darlin,” Jesse bent over the oven, grabbing a tray from the shelf. Small perfectly rounded cookies filled the tray, lining it four by five. Steam breathed from them, and the smell wafted into Hanzo’s nose, enveloping him in the heavenly scent.

Around the kitchen lay several trays of cookies, each one more perfect than the last. The air was filled with cocoa and brown sugar, and Hanzo felt himself mesmerized

“May I help you?” His voice was quiet, staring into the accumulation of batter, the goo sticking to the whisk as he slowly pulled it out.

Jesse turned to face him, eyes bright and excited. “Of course, hon, why don’ ya start addin’ the eggs to the batter there?” He gestured to a large carton of eggs sitting open on the table, half empty. The recipe book stood upright beside it, stained beyond all recognition. “Just crack ‘em in.”

Hanzo reached for one, the exterior smooth and hard, the eggs cold in his hand. He had seen his mother do it countless of times, gentle and perfect, the picture of elegance as she made her way around the kitchen, throwing in ingredient after ingredient into the bowl. 

He glanced at the bowl, the hardened edge and held the egg above it, ready to crack it in with a simple flick of his wrist. 

His mind furled around the lost memories of his childhood, the ones he had tried to block from his memory. Genji crying to himself while Hanzo tried to sleep beside him, the screams of his father echoing through their house, his mother trying to prop her weakened body against tables. They burrowed into him, making their way through his mind ike a thousand cuts and before he realized what he had done he slammed the egg onto the bowl with all of his strength.

The shell shattered in his hand and egg yolk splattered against his wide-eyed and bewildered face, immediately bringing him back to the present. His cheeks reddened to a shade much brighter than himself as he realized the mistake he had made.  Ordinarily, he knew to be gentle, precise, but any thought of his past brought out a force inside of him he seldom had control over.

Hearing the sudden commotion, Jesse turned to see if everything was alright. Upon seeing the yellow yolk dribbling down over his lover’s chin--landing on the table with a ‘plop’--a burst of laughter ripped from his throat. Hanzo only looked at him, eyes wide and lips parted in shock, a bit of egg catching on his mouth, encouraging the roaring laughter.

As he watched Hanzo's face drop, McCree's laughter instantly ceased and he made his way over to his lover, wrapping his arms around him. "Darlin' it's okay. C'mon we can do it together." His voice was soothing, his breath hot on the back of Hanzo’s neck as he planted a soft kiss against his wet skin. Jesse let him reach for the whisk, nestling his head on Hanzo’s firm shoulder, his beard tickling the exposed skin.

They slowly began to stir the batter, the egg yolk quickly consumed by the brown sludge, disappearing into the heavy creases. The stirring was steady and rhythmic, lulling Hanzo into a calm. His eyes fluttered, a sudden weariness flooding over his body. The actions so soothing, he hardly noticed the hands leave his body.

“Hey Han?” Hanzo turned to face McCree, now standing to his right. “Reach for the sky,” before he had time to process the words, a snow of flour hit his face. He blinked through the white to see a grinning Jesse, eyebrows raised in stifled laughter.

Hanzo stood in bewilderment, the powder flavourless on his taste buds. It felt heavy on his face, a thick foundation over his soft skin. He stared at Jesse, eyes closed while he slapped his thigh in his glee.

A coy smile raised the corners of his mouth, and he took a step towards McCree. Hanzo lowered his eyelids in a seductive gaze, long eyelashes fluttering over a small pout. His hand reached over to where Jesse’s arm was lax at his side, instantly grasping the attention of the man. In a heartbeat, the smile was chased off McCree’s face as Hanzo took another step forward, swaying his hips as he moved.

“Are you determined to make a mess?” He whispered, his voice low and enticing, his hand caressing up Jesse’s arm, fingers just brushing over his skin. McCree held his gaze, their faces drawing closer as Hanzo’s free hand reached into the open bag of flour, grabbing as much as he could without drawing the attention of Jesse.

“I just might be,” Jesse said, craning his neck to reach Hanzo’s lips, inches away, breathing desire and need. Hanzo’s hand crept up behind Jesse as their faces leaned into each other, dumping a handful of flour over his head. A white cloud formed around them, enveloping them in powder. A giggle bubbled up from Hanzo as he looked at his companion, hair covered in a thick layer of flour. Hanzo’s laughter filled his ears, rich and melodic, his eyes just barely crinkling, and Jesse couldn’t help but crack a smile.

Hanzo turned away to go back to the batter, before a hand latched around his wrist. “Oh no, ya don’ get away that easily.” McCree pulled Hanzo towards him, sudden and quick. Their lips pressed together, the taste of flour dull in their mouths. Jesse’s arm gripped around Hanzo’s waist, pulling him in closer, a cloud of powder forming wherever they touched.

Hanzo pulled back, biting down lightly on Jesse’s lip. His hair was pressed to his forehead, flour painted white on his face and his lips pink from touch. McCree just looked at him, gaze relaxed and a lazy smile on his face.

“You’re staring at me,”

“I can’t help it now, sweetheart. You’re perfect.” A soft blush decorated Hanzo’s cheeks, and he turned away with a grin, moving back to the abandoned batter sitting on the island. He reached for the whisk standing idly by, tinted in thick batter.

“What do I do now?” He said, holding the whisk over the bowl.

McCree grabbed a tray from a bottom cupboard and placed it next to Hanzo with a quiet ‘thunk’. “Now, we scoop them onto here, like this,” he shoveled a spoonful of batter onto the tray, shaping it until it formed a perfect circle. Hanzo watched, his eyes narrowed in concentration. He nodded, and took the scoop from Jesse. Slowly, with delicate precision, he scooped the dough onto the tray, forming an alien shape with sharp corners and concaves. By the time the tray had been filled, the cookies resembled child-drawn shapes rather than circles but Hanzo looked at them with a strong pride, beyond pleased of his work.

Jesse threw them in the oven and for a while they sat together, the thunder booming outside and rain kissing against their window. The oven timer ticked quietly in the background, while they talked of everything and nothing. The rain, the city, their relationship. Quiet laughter and soft kisses, arms wrapped around each other. Slowly the cookies began to cook, the smell wafting through the air.

The ‘ding’ of the oven echoed in the silent room, and the cookies were brought to the table soft and hot. Steam floated above them, basking them in a light gray mist as they adapted to the temperature of the room. McCree slowly picked one off the shapeless treats, now resembling something off the Rorschach test.

“Ya ready?” He asked, holding the cookie out to Hanzo. He nodded quickly, closing his eyes and opening his mouth. Jesse placed the cookie on his tongue, and it disappeared quickly into Hanzo’s mouth. He let out a moan, sinful and quiet. The chocolate melted in his mouth, the taste of brown sugar sweet and pleasant on his tongue. He opened his eyes in a rush of euphoric delight, Jesse’s face now inches away from him.

He grabbed the back of his hair, pushing their lips together, the taste of the cookie sweltering in their mouths.

“Thank you, Jesse,” Hanzo whispered into the kiss with a smile, flour still daubed over their face.

The rain heavied outside, like pebbles hitting against the glass. Their foreheads rested against each other, basking in the comfortable silence, their bodies warm at the touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! For more mchanzo trash u can follow my blog : dragonsandcowboys.tumblr.com


End file.
